


Morning Routine

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Jesper and Wylan after the trilogy, being cute and happy. That's it. Just pure fluff.





	Morning Routine

Jepser’s eyes open slowly to the sun shining through the sheer curtains, covering the room in light. He tilts his head to the side and feels himself smile at the gorgeous boy sleeping peacefully next to him.  
Jesper starts to get out of the bed when a hand grabs his wrist softly.  
“Stay” Wylan mutters.  
“Good morning to you too, darling.” Jesper plants a light kiss on Wylan’s forehead.  
“No, it’s still night. Sleep.”  
“Wylan, it seems I have been rubbing off on you!” Jesper chides.  
“Shut up.” Wylan hits Jesper with a pillow with minimal effort.  
“You are so adorable.”  
Jesper can see Wylan’s cheeks turn to a slight pink against his pillow.  
A big smile filled Jesper’s face, making Wylan blush more.  
“Come on, merchant. We can make pancakes.”  
“Pancakes?” Wylan perks up, his bedhead now up from the pillow, his deep blue eyes staring at Jesper.  
“Yes, pancakes. I’m pretty sure we have blueberries, as well.”  
This gets him up. Wylan practically jumps out of bed, smiling like he just won the lottery.  
“Can I get a good morning kiss, honey?” Jesper teases.  
“Not until you brush your teeth.” Wylan taunts back.  
“You torture me, my love.” Wylan’s face flushes once more. And Jesper swears, his little smile is the best sight in the whole world. 

“Jesper! I can’t reach the pancake mix!” Wylan calls from the kitchen.  
“I’m coming dear!” Jesper calls back, chuckling as he enters the doorway, seeing Wylan standing on his tip-toes trying to reach the top shelf of the pantry.  
“Be careful, you aren’t exactly light on your feet.” Jesper teases.  
“Just shut up and hand me the mix”  
“Ouch. What’s the magic word?”  
“Please, Jesper.” Wylan sighs.  
“Actually, it was ‘Fuck me, Jesper’ but close enough.”  
“Jesper!” Wylan scolds, turning away quickly.  
Jesper can’t help the smirk that crawls onto his face as he reaches up, grabbing the pancake mix.  
“Ready to get cooking, good looking?”  
“God, why am I dating you?” Wylan chides.  
“Because I’m phenomenal in bed.”  
“Jesper!”


End file.
